Written in G script
by oliviaotakusama101
Summary: He's gone off to Italy for a month on a mission. Not wanting to make her feel lonely, he gives her his journal filled with G script writing. "Read only one entry for every day that I'm away." He was dear to her, so she'll honour that promise. Or will she?


**writers notes; **i haven't written an ff in a month... *cries* so anyway prepare to be bombarded by gokuharu fics by me... *rubs hands together* LETS DO THIS! XD

NOTES; set ten years later

**i do not own khr, if i did, it would be filled with shameless innuendo... **

**Written in G script**

"Do you have to go?" She pulled on the sleeve of his black suit.

"It'll only be for a month, don't worry, I'm not going to die..." The silver haired mafioso reassured.

In Italy, there was a war waged between the Vongola famiglia and a rival mafia familgia. There seemed to be a territory war, and the Vongola family were needed to personally handle the situation. At most it would take a month to travel, sneak and attack. A dangerous mission, but nothing they couldn't handle.

However, the situation now was more important to the right hand man of the Vongola Decimo. On his arm was the woman solemnly named Miura Haru, an ally of the Vongola. And the person who was dearest to Gokudera's heart.

Their relationship didn't start out as smoothly as most would think. When they first met, his first intention was to kill her, and later it was her intention too. But eventually, due to their great admiration of the Vongola Decimo, their rough relationship eventually smoothed out over the years without them even knowing. Slowly, their understanding of one another grew day by day, and even their arguements had developed into friendly and serious conversations (save for some arguments).

As they grew up together, maturing together, unknownst to one of them, one had fallen for the other.

It was a slow process. Starting from a simple interest in her acedemic skills and admiration, and then it moved on to deeper feelings for her kind and sweet personality. The way she took care of children, the way she would cook and allow him to taste her delicous meals and finally to they way she smiled, her bright happy smile, which could brighten up his entire day. He had finally fallen in love.

Yes. He, Gokudera Hayato had fallen in love with the short haired idiotic woman, who was currently latching onto his arm for dear life.

The last thing he wanted to do was make her cry. He knows he will be missed, it made him happy, but her happiness is what comes first.

"Haru..." He unlatched her off his sleeve.

She looked to him only to be met with a brown leather book. It's edges were soft from over use, and the corners flipped into doggy ears from the constant flipping of pages.

On the front of the book, "Gokudera's journal" was written on it in G script. However, the petite woman was able to read it as over their years, at some point in time, Gokudera taught her his own made up code. By now she was quite fluent.

"Hahi?" Her trade mark quote showed her confusion.

"What's this for Gokudera-san?" She asked, book now in hand.

"It's my journal, I don't want you to feel lonely. So, for everyday that I'm away, I want you to read just one entry a day. You should finish the book by the time I get back." He straigtened his wrinkled suit.

"There are only thirty entries, I don't know when I'll return, but then I do you should be finished and we can talk about what you read." The limo parked behind them ready to take him to the air port. And he begins to take his leave.

"But, why is Gokudera-san giving me this?" She questions just a bit louder. And he just turns his face slightly to see her.

"Like I said, I don't want want you to feel lonely..."

_And because I want you to know... _

"Good bye, stupid woman." And with that, he left for Italy.

* * *

She proceeded to read the G script filled book.

_Entry 1;_

_Month X Day VIII_

_A new year and new start, my dream of becoming the right hand fufilled and now I need a new years resolution. I need a new goal to approach, maybe... yes... I think I know exactly what I want to accomplish this year. _

_- Gokudera_

She sighed as she read the G scripted book. Sprawled over her red velvet couch. His entires were short, too short for her to be kept entertained. She wanted to read more, but remembered his words of only _"One entry a day."_

It was only the first night and she had already missed him. It wasn't odd to miss a person close to you, but the hollowness in her heart already longed for his return. Never in her life had she thought that she would really miss him. It's not like they were lovers, but the relationship was one very important to her. So she respected his wishes of reading one aday, her curiousity lingering on what was his new goal. She then drifted to sleep.

* * *

She read it everday, when she could, re-reading previous entries to make the story more clear. She mostly read in her bed before she went to sleep, but almost always during the day she would read at the gardens where she last saw Gokudera leave.

A few more entries later and her days grew brighter. In the book, Gokudera talked about the usual stuff in his life like the missions he went on, the events that happened on a daily basis and the humourous bits he wrote in like having an immature partner such as Yamamoto or how Lambo still hasn't grown up.

One of her favourite entries was number eleven when Lambo used his dynamites as candles for a celebration.

It also made her smile as from time to time, Gokudera would talk about her in his book. He however usually referred to her as the "stupid woman". It made her frown but she brushed it off as Gokudera being Gokudera.

But eventually in the entries, he would briefly mention a mysterious woman. And day by day Haru became more and more curious. It started with entry number 20.

_Entry 20;_

_Month XX Day XII_

_She looked at me again, with those beautiful big eyes. Oh, why does she have to have such nice eyes? But I hate it when she has to cover it with make up and eye liner, it makes the color of her eyes look dull and unnatural. I like it better with out make up. I hope she looks at me the same way tomorrow.._

_- Gokudera_

After reading that entry, Haru was as curious as ever. Dumbfounded at the same time, she never knew the Octopus-head could be a romantic.

The next entry made her bite her lip.

_Entry 21;_

_Month XX Day XXV_

_Even though he's already fifteen years old, he still acts like a kid. Stupid cow... But today he really did turn into a kid for real (for the umpteenth time that week). He was helping me with paper work when suddenly the fifteen year old Lambo had suddenly been replaced by a five year old Lambo! Running a mock in my office, I chased him with dynamite. But then she came again. _

_She had come to visit my office and for a chat but seeing me chase Lambo around she quickly ran to protect said cow from me. I was annoyed, yet relieved. I watched the way she patted his afro head in comfort and allowed him to sob into her blue blouse. That blue blouse which hung around her curves nicely. It brought a warm nostalgic feeling. If I had been a stranger, I would have thought her to be the mother. And a damn good one at that._

_It all ended in a few minutes and soon the current Lambo was in her chest. My day had been made when she smacked him on instinct. Haha._

_- Gokudera_

She laughed. She remembered that almost every day the current Lambo would swap places with the old. It was because the old one was such a cry baby. She remembered countless times of seeing a little Lambo wandering the gardens or the mansion. But she couldn't recall all of them...

Her eyes half lidded.

_'So... he likes women who are good with kids even though he himself is a jerk to them...'_

She was slowly starting to open her eyes, to wake her self to reality.

_Entry 22;_

_Month XXX Day XVII_

_She baked me a delicous cake. It was orange and almond cake. It was soft and sweet, just like her. When she turned away to wash up, I couldn't help but steal a glance at her figure just one more time. She really has become more and more beautiful._

_I just wish that others could mature too, like that Baseball idiot who never stops collecting his stupid baseball cards..._

_- Gokudera_

In all honesty, the entry left her craving for cake, especially orange and almond cake. She can't remember the last time she baked it, because she had been baking many cakes that year. Chocolate, caramell, vanilla, sponge, you name it.

She really did enjoy reading the journal. It was like reading an inside interview on the daily life of Gokudera Hayato. The man shrouded in mystery finally come to light. But, this woman he keeps writing about. This beautiful, beautiful woman he keeps writing about. The more he wrote, the more she wanted to read, it excited her in way, but all the while, she really couldn't ignore the light pain in her chest while reading it. She doesn't know why, all she knows is that as long as she keeps reading, its there to stay.

* * *

She was up to the last few entries in the journal. She stopped reading at home because as she read on, the book began to really pain her. The feeling of lonliness and the mystery woman pained her. And she grew tried of crying herself to sleep, so until she finished the book she would continue to read out side in the light, which would always make her sadness disappear, and dry up her tears. She continued to read in the garden so she could also be comforted by the sweet smell of flowers and the memory of Gokudera.

_Entry 28;_

_Month XXXX Day IV_

_I can't stand it anymore, she, that woman is driving me crazy. In a very good way. It's not right, I have to do something before I explode._

_- Gokudera_

Yet another entry that brought a sad smile to her face. As the gentle breeze brushed past her cheeks, it allowed her hair to shadow her face from passer bys. She wanted to stop, but Gokudera meant too much to her to stop now. It was only two more entries left, she's come this far.

The thought of why it pained her still lingered in her mind. Had she secretly fallen for the right hand mafioso? Without knowing it herself none the less? She clutched her chest, holding her heart, looking for answers.

* * *

She was determined, today she would not cry. No. Second last entry, just one more and then she'll never have to read that book again, she doesn't even want to look at G scrips anymore. No more.

She wore her blue spring dress to fit the season, it was loose and kept her cool while keeping her warm at the same time. All the benches were taken by people so she had to resort to leaning against a pole. She swallowed, preparing for yet another agonising read.

_Entry 29; _

_Month XXXX Day XV_

_I'm leaving on a mission today, it'll be a long one, should last about a month. I have no doubt that we'll win. And then when we are victorious, we'll come home to the rest of the family. And... I'll come home to my beloved wife. I can't wait to see her._

_- Gokudera_

Wait... wife? She stared at the script with disbelieving and empty eyes.

_'Did... did he already propose to her? With out recording it in the journal?' _

And at the last minute, it had occured to her, that she indeed loved him. But it was too late, he was lost. Forever.

She fought back the tears that threatened to fall, but it was all futile as a lone bead slid down her ivory cheek.

Yes. He was lost, so what was the point of making him happy now? What?

But it was then she also realised...

The date... Month XXXX Day XV, it was the day he left, so why was there one more entry left?

Remembering her promise _"Read one entry a day". _She sighed, what was the point of that now? So choosing her curiosity over him, she turned the page, even if it took all her strength just to see straight with her water filled eyes.

_Entry 30;_

_Month V Day III_

_I came back from Italy today, I knew we were going to win, and we did. So when I flew back to Japan, I was so exstatic to see her again. When I got out of my car, I could see her reading this book. This stupid G script written book. _

_I know her all too well, infact, today I came one day early. I lied to her, I knew we were only going to be away for 29 days. I knew that she would read this straight after the last entry. I'm just a sneaky bastard like that._

_I came up to her from behind, not making a sound until she finishes reading this. She's crying, it's cruel and I can understand, but this was the only way I knew how..._

_Today is the day that I proposed to Miura Haru..._

_- Gokudera_

She looked at the date, the date was today. She widened her eyes after a couple of seconds, realisation striking her like a hammer. She turned around in one swift motion to see the culprit of this entire fiasco.

She was met with his smile, and he met with her tears.

All of a sudden, the sky seemed more blue and the sun shone more brightly. The mafioso reached out a tender hand to wipe away the stray tear on her cheek. She stood at still as possible.

Slowly, he then bent down on one knee and pulled out something from his pocket. The scene was attracting much attention, but only the two were really living it.

As he opened the box to reveal a large diamond ring he asked her with his deep and serious voice.

"I love you, Miura Haru... will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" His voice also showing hints of warmth, but deffinately sincerity.

Without words, she dropped the G script book as a warm blush was slowly spreading across her face for all the world to see. Finally...

"Yes..." She said with a smile, the sad tears soon replaced with tears of joy as Hayato slipped the diamond ring on her marriage finger.

He stood up, now just a bit taller than her, but he tries to be modest as he tilts his head forward so it's touching her. Trying to give off the illusion that they're the same height. His lush green embers staring into chocolate brown. He snakes his arms around her waist, filling in the curves and her arms wrapping around his neck.

They're so close that she can see his pink face, knowing what he wanted to do next.

"I love you... Gokudera Hayato..." She whispered.

"Hayato's fine..." They both smiled as they leaned into the warm kiss which would seal their fate.

The sound of cheering and clapping faded in the background as they concentrated on nothing but eachother...

And on the ground, lay the book that started it all...

The book containing a proposal, written in G script...

**The End**

* * *

**writers notes; **kill me now please?

day by day... i'm wondering if my funny plot bunnies have finally died out... hmmmm

BUT MY LAPTOP LIVES!

i'm really srry 4 not posting anything in like... a month, but it died when i finally wanted to post a fic

me: OH GOD WHY?!

god: TROLL FACE

but... *creepy voice* i'm back~ *smiles*

so this was like... the cheeze of the cheeze... *dies from fluff over dose*

i really really luv writing TYL (dunno why..) gokudera just seems more mature and i like that

well i haven't read a proposal story for them yet, and i didn't want a typical proposal in a wine or the sunset, so i got this

(why can't i ever just write short stories?)

ps the months and days were just mumbo jumbo so dw XD

oh and there was a different way i wanted to portray the scene...

**alternate **

"I love you... Stupid woman... will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

i scraped it as it killed the mood, but i seemed unique at the time

which do you think was better?

oliviaotakusama101 luvs u all!


End file.
